INGSOC
INGSOC (short for English Socialism) is the main political party of Oceania and the main antagonistic faction in George Orwell's 1949 book Nineteen Eighty-Four as well as the 1984 film of the same name. They seek to control and oppress the people of Oceania and enforce and support the rule of Big Brother. History Foundation Not much is known on how INGSOC rose to power, but it is possible that the party seized control following the establishment of Oceania and when Big Brother seized power as the nation's ruler. Since Big Brother seized control, the party has been making sure that no one resists Big Brother and his regime and uses propaganda and Thought Police to due so effectively oppressing the entire nation's population. INGSOC itself has cemented its dominance within the nation of Oceania and seeks to keep their grip on power for as long as they can. Structure Ideology The ideology of INGSOC is English socialism based from the British isles. INGSOC seems to follow authoritarianism and has used all forms of propaganda to keep the party in power. From "Big Brother is watching you" posters to the Two Minutes of Hate, the Party has made sure that everyone is indoctrinated and is submissive to the State and their rule. INGSOC also broadcasts live executions of political activists, POWs, and anyone else who is declared an enemy of the state and the masses roar the rooms with applause as the Party's mainstream propaganda campaign has been successful and those who still keep their humanity remain silent. For the most part INGSOC seems to follow their own ideology and deeply opposes any other. Government INGSOC has ruled the nation of Oceania for an untold amount of years (possibly since its establishment) and has full authority over the government and military. Oceania is a totalitarian state as the Party monitors and controls all aspects of life and has suppressed/killed those who dare speak out against them. Big Brother is the country's de facto leader although his actual title is never revealed. Inner Party members such as O'Brien have access to secrets that even other lower party members don't know about and use it to their advantage. Trivia *INGSOC was inspired by Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union as both were authoritarian states that controlled everything that their citizens did in their everyday lives and indoctrinated them to submit to the State and its rule. *The INGSOC flag has been adopted as the official flag of Oceania, further emphasizing the absolute power the party holds within its borders. *INGSOC is kept in a state of perpetual war against one of the other superpowers - either Eurasia or Eastasia; according to Goldstein's book, this is used as a means of deliberately wasting resources so as to keep the standards of living low and prevent the populace from becoming too independent. However, Goldstein's book is later revealed to have been a creation of the Party, used for ensnaring political activists intent on joining the rebellion, so its in-universe validity remains unknown. *Despite the organization's name meaning "English socialism", the members seem to be following totalitarianism, an ideology that is very different from socialism in many senses of what it means. Category:Jingoists Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Non-Action Category:Imperialists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Starvers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers